Oblivion Leads the Way to Anger
by TheFujiduji
Summary: Things in the anime are going great, but not for Serena, as her feelings are getting more and more stressful. And a traveler the age of 12 notices this. In a race against an Apocalypse, they must all stop the new leader of Team Flare who goes by his initials of G.O. Will Serena be able to confess her feelings?By the way, what is a control master. Only Time will tell!
1. Chapter 1: The Start

Day 1

Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Korrina were walking to Shalour City with Lucario at thier side. Ash awaiting his next gym battle with Korrina, seeing Korrina's Lucario Mega-Evolve during a fight. Serena was thinking very much about something that had happened about a week ago, about thier visit to Refection Cave. She was thinking about how she felt during the moments of sheer regret that she had while Ash was in Reflection World. She was telling herself in hushed whispers that Ash was okay and that if he ever came back she would kiss him on the lips like she desired so dearly to do. But when the time came to do so, she was so overcome with a sense of relief to find out he was alive, that she almost forgot so when she and Ash were exiting she had to catch him on the shoulder before he caught up with the rest of the group, to try and tell him how she felt. She failed though, only saying, "We'll always b-be together right A-Ash?", Of course she got the typical Ash response, "Of course Serena!" and then he smiled at her. She mustered a very realistic-looking smile back, but on the inside she was crying her eyes out. Her emotions were wrapped tightly into a ball and she knew that if that ball were to unravel, Ash would be the key to it. She wanted so badly to tell Ash how she felt, but she couldn't. Then she thought of Miette. Miette was her PokePuff making rival, and at the end of the PokePuff competition that they both lost, Miette whispered in Serena's ear, "If you don't tell Ash how you feel, I'll tell him how I feel. You've been warned." Serena was always worrying that Miette would be at Ash's next gym battle and steal him from her. But there were more important matters at hand, like that boy coming out of the woods with an Ampharos. Serena's thoughts on him were very interesting considering the amount of detail put into them. She "Man, he's got black hair like Ash, but it's combed better, and he's wearing a red vest with a black shirt underneath, blue jeans with a Pokedex and six pokeballs attached. Not to mention the identical hat that he and Ash both wear. Not to mention the adorable serious look... NO!" she screamed at her mind, "I am completely commited to Ash Ketchum!" But during her mind quarrel the boy came up to her and said while blushing, "Excuse me, but you were staring at me." Serena's face began to turn a slight pink as she said, "I-I just noticed that you had the same hat as my friend here, A-Ash." "Oh." the boy looked a little dissapointed but clearly put the feeling deep down into him because he began to start a conversation with Ash and Clemont, about where Ash got the hat and how fashonable it was while Bonnie, Serena, and Korrina sat in a clump on a nearby bench. Serena stared at Ash and the boy blushing a deep shade of red and experiencing an emotion she rarely ever experienced, confusion. Korrina nudged her, "I see how you look at them," Korrina smirked, Serena blushed even redder, "Two boys, one heart, can't decide, can you?" "Um- There is no w-way I feel that way about Ash or that o-other boy Korrina!" she shouted. "Really," Korrina pouted for a moment, then continued, "Well then, you wouldn't mind saying one bad thing about each, would you now, Serena?" Korrina smiled because she knew that she had Serena beat. Serena had plenty of ideas about Ash, and some about how the other boy's voice cracked a little when he spoke. But, she couldn't get the words out of her mouth. She looked down at her shoes in shame, now Korrina, Bonnie, and Lucario knew of her shamefull crushes. But almost instantly, did she lose her romantic interest in the boy when she found out how low his level of maturity was. He was almost like Ash, but she knew her heart was sold for Ash. So did he when he announced his name, "I am Red."


	2. Chapter 2: Evil Rises

Day 2

Red was disstressed that Serena had no romantic interests in him at all. But seeing how she looked at Ash, made him feel wierdly happy. He wanted to help her be happy. He truely loved her with all his heart. He vowed that day that he would do anything to pair her up with Ash and see her happy in the end. He knew it wouldn't work out between Serena and him, but a guy could dream couldn't he? Besides, if she found out his secret...

Meanwhile, Clemont wanted so badly to get Ash and Serena together. Serena had major feelings for him, and he found those signs evident from the beginning. But, Ash Ketchum being the most dense person in the universe when it came to romance, was completly clueless. So Clemont, being an inventor, came up with several ideas to help thier romance. The first of which he was going to put in action when they came to shelter. And that time was now, as a winter storm was brewing and a lonley rickety old cabin stood awaiting in the harsh cold.

Day 2 (Nightime)

Clemont had deciced that the time to uveil his invention, which was a grey cube as big as his head that was sitting on a table while Clemont tinkered with it, was when everybody was bored. That time was now, Bonnie and Korrina looked extremely bored and were sitting and petting Dedenne. Serena however had snagged a spot next to Ash on the couch in front of fireplace, She looked like she wanted to cuddle up to him and avoid the vicious cold air that was blowing on her left side. But, she, of course, didn't have the guts to tell him, and Ash being the densest person on Earth didn't help. Red had said he was going to chop some more firewood. Clemont asked the question, "Is everbody bored?" Clemont got a quiet "yeah" out of everybody. Clemont asked, "Do you guys wanna play a GAME!" Clemont got an enthusiastic, "YEAH!" from everybody except Serena, who was waiting to see what Ash did, and when she saw Ash was doing it she gave a less enthusiastic "Yeah..." Clemont started with the usual, "Well then, THE FUTURE IS NOW THANKS TO SCIENCE!, Clemontic Gear on! Presenting...THE Crush-o-matic! It's a trivia game that you can't stop playing! You just press a button for an answer!" Serena looked a bit skeptical. "Where are the answers coming from?" she asked. Clemont responded with, "A control master (someone who knows all and can control the very reality that they are in by pressing a button on a remote control) is providing all the answers. Clemont started the machine up. A start/quit menu came up in a holographic screen. Clemont clicked START. "Here we go..." Ash said, in a suprisingly dramatic tone for playing a game. Serena muttered, "I gotta bad feeling about this..."

Red may have told them that he was going to chop firewood, but he wasn't really. Going somewhere where there was water was his was of relieving stress. His emotions were balled up like Serena's and he needed her help to unravel them. He sat down on the dirt that seperated the forest route from the beach and thought. He was just thinking about whether to trust Ash or not, I mean he was in Red's way of becoming Serena's boyfriend, but Serena didn't like him that way, at least YET. Red sent out his Sceptile, Root, to chop some wood and had his Ampharos, Spark comfort him. He knew, that if Serena knew of his secret, she might tell Ash. Red let out the rest of his team, Ronin the Lucario, Newton the Charizard, Donnatello the Blastoise and Troggie the Venusaur. He questioned his team. "Ugh... what am I doing..." he said. He took out a black television remote with thousands of other buttons on it, and pushed a random button and interlocked arms and touched his pokemon. He smiled as he teleported out of the area with a blue light.

Gary Oak was honestly reconsidering his life decisions. He stood at the border of Kalos with his Blastoise. Blastoisinite in his hand, but with no Mega Ring. He sighed. Mabye Ash was right, mabye he had gone out of hand. But, the Johto League was the last straw. Ash's Charizard bested his Blastoise. Gary would have his vengance. Gary slowly walked into Lysandre Cafe. Having arrived in Kalos via ship, he had met a nice girl by the name of Lucy and she said she was going to some pokemon center. She was a retired "Team Flare" member. She told him how powerful Team Flare was and what they were going to do. Gary walked to the back of the empty cafe and pushed a red cabinet to the side and walked down the stairs to find a man named Lysandre who was putting his pokemon through an intense training session on hot lava rocks. "We will be powerful enough to beat the champion Diantha!" cackled Lysandre. That was when Lysandre recalled his pokemon, a Gyarados. Gary saw a keystone in the man's orange glove. Gary was taken over by greed and knocked over Lysandre, made sure he passed out and took all of his stuff including his clothes. When he put on the glass visor, a smirk appeared appeared on his face as the visor flashed. "Smell ya Later, Ashy-Boy, I'm coming for you!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Campout

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Day 2 (Night)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Red had clicked the fast-forward button, and played out different scenarios. First scenario, Gary Oak succedes. He sees a stone in an empty plain. He walks up to it. It is Ash frozen with a terrified look on his face. "Let's see if we can change this scenario a little bit.." Second scenario, Gary Oak succedes, Serena tells Ash how she feels. Red lands. He looks around. The world is normal. It is nightime. He see's two people on a romantic mountian having a picnic. He presses a button on his remote the says view only. Red turns invisible and walks up to the mountain. He sees Ash and Serena sitting on a picnic blanket with the moon in between thier heads. Ash is feeding her chocolate strawberries, and she blushes with delight at seeing this. Red was blushing out of jealousy, and wanted to be the one feeding her the chocolate strawberries. But that was when he looked up, and saw a ghostly figure, WAIT! It was HIM! "H-How did I die..." he wondered. He knew he could come back at any moment. The ghost Red was lying down in the air, just above Ash and Serena. He was laying around like he was in a hammock. He smirked and gave regular Red a thumbs up. But then he realized, RIGHT he can see me, but they can't. Clemont was behind a bush and gave ghost Red a thumbs up as well. "One last scenario, what will happen if I tell Serena how I feel..." Ghost Red screamed "DON'T VIEW THAT!" but it was too late.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Serena thought as she sat beside Ash, "What is the 'Crush' in crush-o-matic if it's a trivia game?" But she put the feeling deep down and stared at the iPad sized screen in front of her and everyone. A Robotic voice said, "Question number one, who does Bonnie have a crush on, A. Max, (May's little brother), B. A random boy she found while looking for Dedenne, or C. Ash." Serena and Ash looked a little confused at the 'Ash' option but they just assumed it was an incorrect answer. Bonnie blushed and said, "I think I know why it's called 'crush' o-matic." After everybody selected thier answer, the answer popped up on all thier screens, Max! Ash tilted his head to the side in confusion. Bonnie spoke while blushing a light shade of pink, "What! I saw his picture in a letter you got from home!" The robot spoke again, "Who does Clemont have a crush on, A. Korrina, B. Serena, or C. Miette?" "ARAGH!" Clemont backed away from the screen in confusion, "That wasn't supposed to be in there!" Clemont started screaming at the device and pushing buttons, screaming, "SYSTEM OVERRIDE! SYSTEM OVERRIDE!" But before he could do anything, it showed the answer...Korrina... "D'oh." Clemont facepalmed then sat down next to a blushing Korrina. She noticed he was sobbing a little. "Hey...it's okay..." she started, "No. It's not. I'm such a nerd and i'm unbelievably out of your league." "Ah, come on. Your kinda cute with your nerdy glasses." Clemont sat up. "You really think so?" she leaned it slowly and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed heavily. "NOW SIT UP LIKE A MAN!" Hearing a surprised yelp out of Clemont as he sat up, Korrina giggled, and they continued the game. Serena blushed at seeing a romance bloom so quickly, she began thinking, "Is that the way it's going to be with me and Ash?" At that very moment a heavily charred, grumpy looking, Red kicked open the door with his Lucario following him with a pile of wood that was almost as tall as Bonnie. Serena opened her mouth to ask him what happened. "Don't ask." he said. She closed her mouth. Red walked down the hallway and turned into his room. "Next Question, who does Serena have a crush on?" Serena gulped. "A. Clemont," her palms started to sweat, "B. Red," beads of sweat dripped down her forehead, "or C. Ash." Serena stood up and spoke, "I need to be excused, to ah-uhm, use the bathroom..." Bonnie screamed, "TMI Serena! go already!" She charged down the hallway like pikachu's thunderbolt, but instead of turning for the restroom, she turned for her room./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Red noticed a disturbance in the community when he came out of his room. He was shirtless, as his shirt was heavily charred, and was practicly ash by now (no pun intended.) He was attempting to put his smaller pajama shirt on and had succeded within a couple tries. Nobody had touched a button on thier screens. That was when Red looked at the question. He raced down the hall. "Why am I even an answer? Does that mean I have a chance?" He decided it was not right to think that way. He was a Control Master, She was a figmint in a show that is on T.V. And yet, he had feelings. They were still undetermined, but he knew, he had to help her get Ash as a boyfriend. He heard muffled sobs coming from Serena's room. 'Knock' 'Knock' "Serena, it's Red. Um- can I come in?" he heard sniffling then a faint, "I don't exactly want anyone to see me how I am right now." "Come on Serena, I want to be your friend. Please let me in so I can help you though this." 'Sniffle' 'Sniffle' "No." "Serena, I can help you with Ash." The door opens, she pulls him in, and sits him down on her bed with her, and they begin a soon to be long confersation. "How did you hear about that!" "Come on! It is literally the most obvious thing ever!" "Is NOT!" "Is TOO!" "Is NOT!" "Is TOO!" "Then how come Ash hasn't figured it out?" "Because he's super dense when it comes to romance." "How-How did you know that?" "Listen Serena, I really wanted to have this sort of conversation later but, I guess now is the time..." "Wha-a?" "Serena, you um-ahm- have some secrets don't you..." "Yeah, well, only a couple that haven't been exploited, why?" "Well, I thought I'd tell you a couple of mine, so we could become better friends..." "SURE... That's ALL you want, is it now." She gave him a very sceptical look. "Yeah, um- really, but, um I have something to show you..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver remote. Serena gasped, and yelled, "You're a CONTROL MASTER!" Red covered her mouth with his hand. "Shush! They will hear you! I just want to show you a couple of scenarios," and with that he grabbed her hand, pressed a button, and they were OFF! As they teleported, Serena looked at his hand grasping hers and felt a feeling of utter saftey. She ignored it and and just blushed a little. His face was determined to show her something. They landed back in the desert where Red was before. He awkwardly let go of her hand and said, "Go look at that rock and process what you see." She stared at him strangly and then walked over to the rock and gasped. Tears started to flow down her cheeks as she sobbed on the rock. Red walked over to her and whispered into her ear, "This is what will happen if you don't tell him how you feel." Her head popped up, "So he's not out of hope...Wait, show me what will happen if I tell him how I feel." Red smiled, as he got to hold her hand again. Something red and black began to fly above them. It began to get closer. "Oh shoot." Red whispered under his breath. "Run!" He screamed. He grabbed her hand and they ran. Red fumbled with the remote. The thing turned out to be a bird. It was feet away. Serena closed her eyes and hugged Red tightly and screamed. Red was shocked at first, then pushed the button just as the bird was charging a beam of some kind. They teleported out of the area faster than a Rapidash. As they teleported, Serena noticed that he had returned the hug for the second half. They both awkwardly let go. "Wha-What was that thing?" Red responded with, "The only thing that can genuinly kill me." They were both silent until they got to the next scenario. The one where Ash was feeding her the strawberries. "Now, Serena, if you want this to be reality, you have to follow all my directions, okay?" Serena, with a huge smile on her face nodded very quickly. It overjoyed him to see her so happy. "Now let's go home." He held her hand and tipped his hat to future Red, the ghost. Ghost Red returned the favor by tipping his hat back. As Red pressed the button on the remote he looked at the scene in front of him and his face darkened for a bit as they were teleporting, and Serena noticed. She literally couldn't see his eyes at all. But he was back to normal when they landed with a small thump on Serena's bed. "Now Serena. You should not tell Ash or anyone about the remote," he waggled it in the air for reference, "I will distract Ash so he can't see the answer, but you have to take all of your chances and use them. We'll also work on your emotions, as I have some as well. We both know that if you snap in front of Ash, it's all over." Serena quietly nodded and Red pushed her out the door. Red clicked the pause button on the remote, and the entire world froze. He walked over to his computer and took a Pokémon out of the PC. He told Alakazam to lift pikachu in the air. He then clicked play. Pikachu dropped, Ash screamed and dove to grab him. Right when he caught pikachu, the answer shone on the screen. Serena sighed out of relief, her secret was safe. Ash turned around and looked at Serena's relieved facial expression. He grinned and said, "I guess we won't know who you have a crush on then, huh." He winked at her and just smiled. Serena glanced at the others and noticed that Korrina and Clemont were sitting a bit closer than the last time she saw them. And their hands were touching! Then she noticed how much Clemont was blushing. She decided to sleep and decide what to do about Ash later./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Day 3/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Serena woke up to see Red and Clemont cooking breakfast in the kitchen. Because they had not noticed that she was awake yet she decided to overhear their conversation. The stupid game was gone and in its spot was a pile of ash. It presumably exploded sometime while she was asleep. It was a conversation about ROMANCE! "So, how are things between you and Korrina?" Red elbowed him in the chest a little. "Ahahaa...Wait! How did YOU hear about that? You were not in the room." She gritted her teeth, Red was slipping hints of his knowledge, and if Clemont found out, he was screwed, cause' Clemont can't keep a secret. But Red played it cool and responded with, "I have my ways..." Clemont blushed a little then asked about his crush. "Oh! uh...uhm..." Red began to stutter. "SOOOO SPYING ON RED AND CLEMONT HUH!" Ash's voice blasted from behind her. Red and Clemont's heads turned her way. Ash, Red, and Clemont started laughing. "A-Ash!" she playfully punched him on the shoulder. She then noticed that Ash's hand was on her shoulder. She blushed a bit then saw Red beckoning to his room. She got up and reluctantly moved Ash's hand off her shoulder. Red started the conversation, "So how was hearing Clemont and I talk for 15 minutes?" Serena: "Oh Shut Up! (playfully)" Red: "He likes you, you know." Serena: "Who?" Red: "Ash, dummy! He put his hand on your shoulder on purpose. He thinks you don't have feelings for him. He's scared to ask. So I want to show you a couple scenarios." Serena: " Oh God! not this again!" Red took out his remote and they were off once again! "So Miette is going to return today. There is nothing we can do about that." Serena pouted a little. "But, since Ash's feelings for you are just sprouting, he is very vulnerable for Miette to steal him away." Serena gasped. "We are going on a camping trip today. Three new guests will come, two boys, one girl. The boys both have a crush on the girl." Serena nodded. "The girl will start Truth or Dare, and you must say BOTH." Serena's eyes widened. "Clemont will ask you, for truth, if you love Ash. You, of course will stutter and he will give you dare first. Your dare will be given by Miette and it will be to kiss Ash on the lips." Serena smiled as she was daydreaming about it now. "But Miette will throw in a catch, if you wait too long, she'll kiss him." A scowl came from Serena. First scenario, she viewed a camp scene of her and Ash sitting across from each other. They were getting close to each other, then Miette shoved Serena to the side and kissed Ash. Serena ran out of the cabin flustered and with tears in her eyes. Real Serena's mouth was on the floor. "We don't want that to happen, now do we?" Serena's head shook side to side. "Second Scenario!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You hesitate a little bit and kiss him. He enjoys it." She watched the scene unfold and as she did, she felt a little bit guilty about Red. She saw through his fake smile at the scene and saw how miserable he looked. Regular Red was pulling his hat down over his face so she couldn't see how sad he looked. She saw a small teardrop fall from his eye. "We can go home now, right, Red?" 'Sniffle' "Oh, Right, erm Home..." They were back in the cabin. But the second she left the room, the door to his room shut and locked and he was crying as she could hear through the door. She couldn't get in to comfort him. She knocked on the door, "Red, can I come in?" Red: "Not right now 'sniffle' 'cough' 'cough' emotional problems." Serena: "Red you were there for me so- Yah!" She was stopped by Red when he pulled her in and shut the door. Clemont: "Hey Ash, what do you think they're doing in there?" Bonnie: "Mabye they're kissing!" Ash: "(Jealous look on face) mhrm..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Red: "Kamron." Serena: "Huh?" Red: "That's my real name, Kamron. I like being called Red though." Serena: "Okay, Why were you crying?" Red: "I don't cry." Serena: "What's that on your face then?" Red: "Uhmm...Sweat?" Serena: "You sweat out of your eyes?(smiling)" Red: "No. Fine! I was crying! Big Wooper!" Serena: "I'm gonna ask again, WHY WERE YOU CRYING?!" Red: "I don't want to share that right now." Serena got up off his bed and said very calmly, "Okay. But just know that you can tell me anything," Red stared at her blankly, "Because we are very close friends." She walked out the door and for a second, just for a second, he was giddy of what was to come./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ash had taken over for Red during cooking and made Serena her favorite breakfast, blueberry pancakes with orange juice on the side, and don't forget the fruit bowl. Clemont grinned as he saw how much detail Ash was putting into her meal. He nudged Ash in his side with elbow and said, "Looks like you've got a thing for Serena, huh Ash." Ash blushed a heavy shade of red before saying, "WHAT! Nonono! It's not like that at all, hehe! Me and Serena! nowayyyyyy..." He got really quiet toward the 'nowayyyy...' Clemont: "Then why did you cut her pancake in the shape of a heart?" Ash: "Aaahh...Uhmmm..." Clemont: "And why did you put so much care into her breakfast, You made everybody else plain pancakes!" Ash was blushing really hard and was trying not to blurt out something he shouldn't. Clemont: "And FINALLY! Why are you so jealous of Red anyways," Then he said the trigger word for Ash, "Do you think they were MAKING OUT?" Ash started screaming uncontrollably until he passed out and hit the wood floor unconscious and not breathing. "HELP! ASH ISN'T BREATHING!" He screamed. Serena rushed over to them and gasped. A tear streamed down her cheek. "Serena! Stay here and watch Ash! I'll go get help! Unless you know CPR don't do anything!" And with that he rushed out the door. Serena thought to herself many things and pondered whether or not to give him CPR. She had seen it in movies and decided to give it a shot. She blushed right before she did so because, she knew that she was giving him 'respiratory breath' but to her, it was her first kiss. She leaned down and as her lips pressed against his she got tingly everywhere. She was doing a really bad job with the CPR but she got SOME air into his lungs. His eyes fluttered open. Serena could tell that he was awake, but she knew this was her chance so she closed her eyes and kept going. Ash, however had fully regained consciousness and was enjoying what he saw. Serena was kissing him. He was enjoying it, until he realized that he couldn't breathe. He tried several things to get her off, He tried tapping her, didn't work. He tried squirming around, didn't work. He then did the unthinkable, He stuck his tongue down her throat. Serena took that as a request to turn a failed CPR to a passionate kiss. They both weren't going to lie and say that they didn't enjoy it, but they weren't going to admit to enjoying it either. Ash was about to turn blue when Red came and said, "That's some strange looking CPR Serena." Serena jumped off of a koffing Ash, blushing a very heavy shade of red. They were both very red. Serena: (looking proud) "I just saved Ash's life!" Ash: "It would have been better had you not been choking me." Serena: "I still saved your life! and you uhm still stuck your tongue down my throat!" As Red watched them yammer he said, "True love!" Ash and Serena looked at him strangely while blushing a very heavy shade of red. That's when they noticed Bonnie standing right behind Red. "Did you guys enjoy your first kiss?" She said with a very big grin. Serena: "That didn't count! I was giving him CPR!" Ash: "ehihi..." Red: "Whatever you say lovebirds." Bonnie started singing, "Ash and Serena sittin in a tre G!" Ash looked at Serena with a grin on his blushing face. "Run?" "Run." They both ran to their rooms and locked the door. Korrina came out of her room with bedhead and asked, "What happened, and where is Clemont?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Clemont was halfway to the Pokémon Center when he got a phone call. It was from Korrina and it said, "THIS MESSAGE WAS PRERECORDED, START MESSAGE, 'Hey Clemont, uhm Ash is fine now so Red sent his Charizard to go get you, see you soon!' END OF MESSAGE." Clemont saw the Charizard come down from the sky. "Sweet! I finally get to ride a Charizard, and-" He stopped when he saw that it wasn't stopping to let him get on, and that it was flying full speed at him with his claws extended... "Oh shi-" and the Charizard grabbed him! Take in mind that he was now at least 40 feet in the air and screaming. To people underneath him, it looked like a genuine miracle. Newton roared when they were there. He set down Clemont gently on the ground. Korrina came outside to see Newton scratching the back of his head nervously while Clemont puked on a tree./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ash's Point of View/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Oh boy. What happened in the last three minutes really opened my eyes to something. I think I like Serena. Not as a friend, you know like, like-like her. Just a little. Okay maybe a lot. I mean I dream about her on a daily basis. Like her kissing me, hugging me, dating her. Ahahaaaaa...hey! It's not weird! I like her! Geez! Anyways, she was freaking kissing me! On the freaking lips! I woke up to her blushing and kissing me! Problem was, she was blowing a lot of air into my lungs as well, so it was hard for me to enjoy it fully with me, ya know, suffocating and all. She claims it was respiratory breath, but that kinda bums me out. I really wanna kiss her again. So I'm thinking I should pull something like, "Hey! Serena! I never got to thank you. You saved my life!" Then kiss her. On the lips. It makes me smile just thinking about it. Am I in LOVE? Oh boy!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Gary Oak stared at his hands in shame. "No. I won't do it!" A vicious, raspy voice tore through his mind. "Don't you want 'heh heh heh' revenge?" Gary began to tear up. He had no control over the evil voice. He never meant to harm anyone, none the less kill Lysandre. He looked at the blood on his hands and flipped them over. His left hand, on the back had a mark etching into it. Gary looked at Lysandre's corpse and saw the glowing orange Fire marking on his hand slowly unetch itself and reappear on his own left hand. He saw that there was some black substance making an X on Lysandre's mark. It looked like Inkay ink. Gary felt a sudden surge of power followed by immense pain. Gary tried to scream, but no sound came out. He cringed as Lysandre's memories came flooding into his head. The sound of Lysandre's skull cracking as it hit the ground was replaying itself in his head. On the outside he was screaming as Orange light came out of his mouth and eyes. Gary woke up with smoke wafting from his shoulders but he managed to get up and walk to Lysandre's chair and sat in it as his normal black pupils were fused with a dark red. A raspy voice called out of Gary Oak's mouth, "So Lysandre you were a Celestial eh?" He tapped his new glowing fire mark on his left hand twice. A orange-silver remote popped into his hand. He grinned an evil grin as one thought ran through his head, MUST AWAKEN COCOON OF DESTRUCTION./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After Bonnie began to tire of singing over and over, Ash and Serena both came out of their rooms and awkwardly said "Hi." Ash sped over to the breakfast table and set up Serena's breakfast, which was, if you remember a blueberry pancake shaped like a heart. Ash seated her right next to himself and sat down. He got nervous and thought, 'Hey! Maybe I can tell her how I feel now!' So he carved the words 'I (Heart shape) you' into the pancake. He hoped she'd notice but unfortunately she didn't. 'Ah, If only she liked me.' He thought./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After breakfast they started to walk toward a billboard. Pokémon Summer camp was the option they chose. 'Just like Red said.' Serena thought. Tomorrow would be Valentine's Day, the perfect time for her to make her move. She had to admit, Red was a huge help in getting the ball of emotions to unravel almost completely. However, when she looked at him, she gasped, for he was a mess. His hair was complete bedhead quality, He had bags under his eyes and he looked like he had been crying for more than 3 days. Also he was slouching, which was the opposite of his usual well-kept attitude. He mustered a cheesy, obviously fake smile and gave her a thumbs up. Then he returned to moping./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When they got to the campsite they saw a lone girl with blue hair, "Oh no." Serena muttered. (Insta-Flashback...)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""If you don't tell Ash how you feel, I'll tell him how I feel." (End of Flashback.) It was Miette. Miette smiled a fake smile. "Ash!" Serena quickly whispered under her breath. "Yeah?" "Can you do me a favor?" "Uhm sure. what kind of-" He was interrupted when Serena pulled her hat to block what they were doing from Bonnie, and kissed him, full on the lips. And it felt good. Serena looked him in the eyes. He looked back, trying sustain a smile. "Thanks." she whispered. Ash started giggling. "Don't mention it." Serena looked around for Red, but he was nowhere to be found. She saw muddy footsteps leading into the woods. "Oh Arceus." She knew then what had happened./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ash's POV/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;".../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I'm trying to stop myself from blurting out that I enjoyed that kiss. Ahaaa... Anyways, she seemed to enjoy it and it counts as my first kiss on the lips. I wonder why she called it a favor though? Hmmm.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Everybody was walking up to the bulletin board that said which tent they were going to sleep in that night. They all decided it would be fun to stay a couple of days. Serena, of course signed herself up in the same tent as Ash. But then, Miette marked her name down with them. She and Serena did their trademark glare, and Ash said, "So things are back to the way they used to be."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After they had all gotten settled in their tents a loud noise was heard coming from the closed iron gate. A girl's voice rang out, "HEY! Let us in! We signed up for the summer camp too!" A quieter voice yelled, "Yeah. Um... could you please let us in?" A weird spunky voice said, "Let us in or I'll bust some dance moves all over this gate!" The other two groaned, "Please don't." Serena stuck her head out her tent and rubbed her tent and rubbed her eyes. She saw Red in a tree. He pointed his remote at the gate and it opened. He then pointed the remote at her. She heard his voice echo in her head, "This is the last good deed I will do." She looked back at the tree to see that he was gone. But the other children weren't, as they came running toward her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Their names were Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno and they were traveling as a group. Trevor and Tierno obviously both liked Shauna but Trevor seemed to like her more because of her personality than Tierno who liked her for her looks. Therefore she liked Trevor better. She couldn't help worrying about what Red had said, "This is the last good deed I will do." What did he mean? Where was he? Is he dead? She wanted to look for him, as he was the closest friend she had. But she couldn't as Ash had seen Professor Sycamore and found out that he was counselor at the camp./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Day 3 (Night)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After everybody was completely situated they decided to play a friendly game of truth or dare. When it got to Serena's turn Miette asked her the questions: Miette: "Truth or Dare?" Serena: "Both." Miette: "Is it true that you LOVE Ash?" Everyone tried to sustain their huge grins and ended up with their lips shut in a small smile. Ash just sat there with his mouth wide open. Serena: "Ahh...Uhm..." Clemont: "I think she wants her dare first." Miette pouted, then said, "Okay then, kiss Ash full on the lips..." Serena blushed a dark red, then started trying to say something but no words coming out of her moving mouth. Ash just looked smug and very satisfied. Miette finished it off with the final blow, "Or I will." Serena yelped and then began to lean in closer until she was about two inches away from him, and mouthed, "I'm sorry." Ash mouthed back, "It's okay." and she leaned closer and closer and tilted her head to the side and they kissed. For 5 seconds. Then Miette pushed Serena onto the floor pinned Ash to the ground by his wrists and began making out with him. He was struggling against her and when he saw Serena's face, he was filled with guilt. Miette got up off of him and said with a smug grin, "How was that sweetie? Better than your kiss with that snake huh Ashy?" But before Ash could say anything, she got up and said with tears in her eyes, "I am fed up with you Ash Ketchum." and ran out the door Her cheeks streaming with tears as she ran, ran into the woods./p 


	4. Chapter 4: Into the Woods

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Day 3 (Night)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Serena cried as she ran, and remembered her morbid fear of forests as she looked around at the trees. She saw light in the dark forest and ran to it. She saw Red on his knees with a blade in hand he cried as he said to himself, "I've been so lonely since Green died, and-and I just haven't been able to handle my depression recently. And she told me to move on, but the new girl I like doesn't even like me back. And I know I could control her with my remote at any time but-I love her too much to do that to her. I'm sorry my Pokémon, I just can't live anymore." And with that he slashed his side and committed seppuku. "N-No! Red!" She cried out. Red began to cough up blood as he said, "I'm sorry..." But with his final breath, he erased everything from Serena's mind about what he said before he died. And he was gone./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"His corpse began to dissolve and Serena wept over it. She heard noises coming from another part of the woods. She walked over to it and saw Ash in the forest pressed up against a tree making out with Miette and he seemed to be enjoying it. Serena sobbed as she ran back to the tent with her eyes tightly shut. A horrible nightmare had come to life. Her best friend was now dead and her crush was making out with her rival. She bursted into the tent and moved her sleeping bag to the farthest point from Ash's and muttered to herself things like, "He's hurt me too badly this time." and "I hate that jerk." The rest of the group looked grimly at Serena until Clemont got up and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's gonna be okay." The door bursted open. "Mind if I snag the spot next to you Serena?"/p 


End file.
